1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display devices include two or more transistors and two or more signal lines for supplying signals to pixel electrodes for displaying an image.
Although liquid crystal display devices are becoming thinner, lighter, portable, and have higher-performance and improved operational characteristics, liquid crystal display devices in related art have poor transmittance ratios.